


One Nation

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [61]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Kakashi, Job Hopper Obito, Nurse Rin, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha was a large city, this was possible because Hi no Kuni was the most prosperous place in the nation. So, it was logical that the city had a rather large population, that emergency situations would be hectic with the sheer mass of people. When the air raid siren went off, there was a moment of disbelieving silence before a policeman- one of the ever common Uchiha- gathered himself and started ordering people to go to the nearest shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Nation

Konoha was a large city, this was possible because Hi no Kuni was the most prosperous place in the nation. So, it was logical that the city had a rather large population, that emergency situations would be hectic with the sheer mass of people. When the air raid siren went off, there was a moment of disbelieving silence before a policeman- one of the ever common Uchiha- gathered himself and started ordering people to go to the nearest shelter.

Kakashi, who had been eating lunch off campus, downed the last bit of his miso as the rest of the restaurant swarmed out into the streets. **_What do you have?_** His father's voice asked him as he stood and shouldered his bag, **_What do you_ need _? Can you risk the time it would take to bring anything with you?_** He cocked his head to listen to the siren, thought of how far the closest shelter was and decided the answer was _Yes_ even as he strode to the kitchen. Not ten minutes later, he was walking outside with a bulging backpack and two extra bags- Kakashi made it two steps before something crashed into him, sending him to the ground.

"I'm sorr-" His crash partner, a man that couldn't be much older then him, paused then narrowed his eyes. "You're a thief!"

Which, technically was true, but Kakashi wasn't feeling generous since the crash rendered him unable to put his weight on his left foot and the _sirens were still going_. He might have miscalculated not leaving immediately. "And you're a blind idiot."

"Are you alright?" A girl- a nurse by her clothing, asked as she hurried over to them as the surrounding people swiftly fell in numbers. "I saw the crash."


End file.
